The Beauty in Life
by Lupin's Mistress
Summary: Narcissa Black is inexperienced, shy, and innocent but Lucius Malfoy is not. While their mothers plan their wedding or at the very least an engagement party, Narcissa must come to terms with her upcoming nuptials. one-shot


**Author's Note:** hello, everyone and welcome to possibly one of the shortest things I've ever written. Surprise surprise. This was actually for a contest, but I felt like I needed to put it up here too. Anyhow, it's just a little something on Narcissa. This story takes place in 1972, so she is in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and Lucius is in his seventh. The marauders, Snape, and Lily are in their second year. Anyhow, enjoy.

_**The Beauty in Life**_

Light fell in through a large window that faced the extensive grounds belonging to the Malfoys, entering one of their many sitting rooms where a girl of about sixteen sat, staring out said window and contemplating the beauty before her. Narcissa Black had always been appreciative of beauty. Her older sister, often teased her about this and it's connection to her name. Narcissa most often ignored her sister, and her differing views on just about everything. The two were as different from each other in thought as in looks, Narcissa light and fair and Bellatrix just as dark.

A figure out on the grounds attracted Narcissa's attention and she followed the young man with her blue eyes. From this far a distance she couldn't quite make out who he was, but she thought it might be Lucius Malfoy.

"I wonder at his not being here yet," Mrs. Malfoy said from somewhere behind her.

Narcissa turned slightly, and wished she could ignore the beauty of the room as easily as she could her mother's wishes for her future. If she could only ignore the magnificence of the house, perhaps she could be better able to make an argument against her imminent marriage.

"It is of no matter," her mother said. "Narcissa will see him at school of course and I will yet meet him."

Narcissa stifled a sigh and turned away again. It wasn't fair. She wasn't brave like either of her sisters. Bella had always been outspoken and nearly always got her way, even in picking a groom she had got her way, and nothing could compare to her other sister. Andromeda had run away with some muggle and defied her parents, rendering her an outcast of the family, but at least a happy one. Narcissa didn't have their strength and desperately wishing she did was not going to help matters any.

"...quite right, Druella," Mrs. Malfoy said. "We must start planning at once. The wedding will be here of course."

Narcissa tuned them out and wished that her father and Mr. Malfoy would return from Mr. Malfoy's office and put a stop to the conversation.

She sat there for a while longer, watching Lucius pace out on the grounds. There was no doubt that he was handsome, although beautiful was a better adjective to describe him with. Narcissa didn't mind watching him. _That_ she could do forever, but to marry him...to spend the rest of her life with him...it was something unthinkable, it would be her life's greatest tragedy. That man, no, that boy was a conceited, pompous jerk and Narcissa wanted nothing to do with him, beautiful or not.

Narcissa blinked away tears that had formed in her eyes at the very thought of her future, but knew it was futile to try and keep them at bay. Her distress would show soon enough and she didn't need yet another lecture from her mother on how to conduct herself.

"May I be excused?"

Her mother and mother-in-law-to-be both turned towards her as if just realizing that she was present. For a moment Narcissa thought her mother would say no, but then she nodded her consent.

"Oh, very well," her mother said and waved her off.

Narcissa smiled slightly, thanking her, and then got up and left her spot by the window, trying not to run to the door. She continued in this manner as she walked down the hall, trying to ignore the whispering paintings, until she reached the end of the corridor and turned into another one, there she paused and pressed herself against the wall. Only then, did she allow herself to cry.

She had shed tears many times over this subject before, but never had the preparations for her engagement been so near or her marriage looming just around the corner. Every time before this she had known she would have more time, but now she was quickly losing what little time she had left. She had never thought they'd want her to marry him as soon as she left school, or that she would become engaged halfway through her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was still so young. She still wanted to do so much before she was pushed into a marriage to a boy she didn't really know, especially if the rumors about him were true. Lucius Malfoy was considered a playboy, he could have any girl he wanted with just a snap of his fingers, and he had had most of the girls in his year already. Some of them twice. Lucius was experienced. He knew about love, and if not love, then lust, whereas Narcissa had never even kissed a boy. And she wanted to know what love was, and she was sure, and would bet even her very magic that Lucius would not be the one that would teach her that beautiful part of life. Probably the most beautiful part of all.

Slowly, Narcissa sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs, not caring that the floor was probably dirty and would ruin her new robes.

Narcissa sat in this way for could have been the greater part of an hour, or so it felt to her, but it was only a few minutes, before approaching footsteps made her clean her face with a handy spell, and stand up. She was just fixing her robes, when Lucius Malfoy of all people turned the corner.

"Oh," Narcissa said and turned to walk the other way when spotting him.

"You can't run away from me forever," he said and extended a hand out to her. "Come, it wouldn't do for you to get lost. This is a large house and who knows when we'd find you."

"Maybe I wouldn't want to be found," Narcissa said and stood her ground.

Lucius dropped his hand and sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way..."

"I doubt anything you say could matter at this moment," Narcissa muttered.

Lucius chuckled. "Look, I don't want to marry you. You don't want to marry me. It's clear, but we have to. It's our...duty."

Narcissa crossed her arms over her chest. "I rather marry a muggle."

"You don't mean that. The alternative to this union for you would be spinsterhood, and eventually you would lose your inheritance. I could have anyone I wanted."

"And I can't?" Narcissa shot back. "You know nothing about me." She pointed a finger at him and pushed it into his chest. His well developed chest that was hard and refined...Narcissa shook the thought. "For all you know, I am upset about having to give up someone."

Lucius laughed, "I think I would have noticed," he said. "You are an inexperienced girl. Shy of even approaching someone of the opposite sex."

While he said this he walked closer and closer to Narcissa and she took steps back, not realizing until it was too late that he had her against the wall she had been using as comfort earlier

"I am not," Narcissa said but her voice was weak.

He laughed again and she could feel his breath on her face, he was so close.

Narcissa raised her hands to push him away, but he caught them in his.

"It's the way your cheeks flush," Lucius whispered, "and the innocent look in your eyes. Vulnerability." He came even closer.

Narcissa tried to find an escape but there was none, but then, Lucius pulled back suddenly. He ran a hand through his hair which fell into his eyes nicely, unruffled as if he hadn't even touched it. His looks were too perfect, too beautiful, and Narcissa hated him more for them.

"I am not so innocent as you believe," Narcissa pushed again. "How would you know anything about me if the only time you could know anything your tongue is down any willing girl."

Lucius chuckled and turned away. He walked to a near window, his hands at his back. "I think I like you," he announced. "At least you could serve for entertainment."

"Well, I don't like you," Narcissa said.

Lucius continued laughing, and Narcissa could feel her cheeks begin to flush. She wanted to pummel him, or to open the window and defenestrate him.

"Come," Lucius said suddenly, and extended yet again his hand to her, "look out at what will be yours -- ours -- someday."

"I want nothing of this," Narcissa said and wrapped her arms around herself. "I want more time -- what will my life become? I'll be but the woman on your arm, my only purpose in life to bear the Malfoy heir and to become the perfect socialite your mother is. Hated, yet respected, with nothing but a life of leisure. It is a terrible fate."

For a moment they remained in silence, and then Lucius turned and captured her hand, bringing her to the window to stand next to him. "It wouldn't be that bad," Lucius said, "you would have every comfort. You could do anything you wished, have anyone you wished about you. You would do the duty imposed upon you as a Malfoy bride by standing by me but behind these doors we could even be strangers. You could have your lovers and I will have mine, I ask only that any child born is mine, and that you keep my secrets."

Narcissa laughed humorlessly. "Oh, yes, that would work out wonderfully," she said. "You fail to realize it is the -- what did you call it, oh, yes -- the duty imposed on me I want nothing to do with."

"But you would take your lovers," Lucius pressed, and watched her closely.

Narcissa blushed. As if she could ever find someone she could love while married to Lucius.

"I think I know perfectly that you are in every way the innocent shy girl I expected, and frankly, I quite think if you are to be my wife I prefer it that way."

"I hate to disappoint, then," Narcissa said and looked away, wondering exactly why it mattered to her so much that Lucius Malfoy not think her innocent.

"Prove it," Lucius said. "I know for a fact you wouldn't be so worried about this if you had some experience with boys, unless, that is, you bat for the other team and then..." he trailed off and waggled his eyebrows at her. He laughed at her expression, and then continued on, "Kiss me," he said. "Prove it. Kiss me."

Her first kiss was not supposed to be like this. It was not supposed to be in this way, and she would not ruin it to prove a point. Her first kiss if anything was supposed to mean something, and kissing Lucius Malfoy right then and there, it wouldn't make it mean anything.

"Kiss me," Lucius repeated and stepped closer to her.

Before Narcissa knew it, she was against the window, and this time Lucius had an intense look to his eyes that made her shiver.

"Wha-- what are you..."

He leaned forward and Narcissa shrunk back. He laughed. "I was proving a point."

Narcissa hated him then, more than ever, and seeing him laughing at her, as he pulled back from her made her decide that she would prove her point. She stepped forward and reached for him with her shaking hands, taking hold of his face, and then her lips were pressed against his.

He tasted like something warm and comfortable, and there was a hint of peppermint. It made her mind whirl and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her as his tongue flickered across her lip. She allowed him access and at once she lost all thought.

They pulled back from each other and Narcissa let go of his face, Lucius, however, left his hands at her waist, and looked down at her with heat in his eyes.

"See," he whispered, "that wasn't that bad. And to think, we can have that for the rest of our lives."

Narcissa pulled out of his arms. "That," she said, "changes nothing."

But it did. Paradigm shift. Her world had just been turned upside down, and all it had taken was her first kiss, and what a first kiss it had been. Narcissa turned away from Lucius and began walking back to the sitting room where her mother was no doubt missing her. She heard Lucius follow close behind and she wondered just how much he could teach her, and how many firsts he could make better with his experience. Perhaps a marriage to Lucius Malfoy would not be without its advantages, and she would have his beauty in a child and the beauty of this home and perhaps even the beauty of love.

_**finis**_

**Author's Note: **hope everyone enjoyed that. I don't know if I liked how they did end up kissing, but it also seemed very possible for them. Please review.

-Erika


End file.
